


He's all that I need to fall into.

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emotionally Constipated Derek, First Kiss, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Self-Esteem Issues, Taylor Swift - Freeform, work outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldnt help the feeling of relief when  Scott pulled Derek out from that Troll's grasp anymore than he could stop himself from throwing himself into Derek's arms and then promptly running after mushing their faces together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's all that I need to fall into.

Derek hurt all over after his vigorous workout, his back, thighs, arms and knees ached, but not as bad as his heart.

Stiles had kissed him. Stiles had kisses him and then ran away. 

Derek kissed back so he had no reason to run, unless he thought he had made a mistake, just an adrenline filled mistake, well didnt that sting like a bitch. 

***  
"Stiles come on, go see him he's done nothing but work out since you-"  
"Kissed the residant aquitted serial killer, Scott Im telling you, he's working out so he can beat the shit of me."   
"People dont usually listen to Taylor Swift while working out to beat the shit out of someone" "Define Taylor Swift"   
"How do you define Taylor Swift?"   
"What songs?"   
"Teardrops on my guitar"  
"Oh"   
"Yeah oh, now go see him". 

****

Derek heard the famillar racket of Stiles coming up the stairs and felt like a twelve year old girl, he resisted the urge to go hide in the bathroom because he was a grown man, dammit! 

He quickly flicked to an Eminem song because Taylor Swift was not helping the grown man ideal and waited. 

He expected to be ambushed in his bedroom but instead heard a tentative knock. Oh shit!

Stiles never knocked, he had a key, he didnt need to knock.

Maybe he thought he'd made a mistake and had come to apologize or maybe he'd realised Derek's feelings and had come to let him down easy. 

Another knock halted his depressing train of thought. He went to open the door and was shocked at tye sight that met him. 

This was not the normal bouncy sarcastic Stiles, no this Stiles had red puffy eyes from crying and lips and cuticles ragged and bloody from being bitten and picked at. He couldnt stop himself from pulling his mat- his friend, into a tight embrace.

"What's wrong?"  
"I made a mistake"

Derek's whole world shattered. Every happy daydream crumbled to dust and every degrading thought paled the moment that broken whimper was uttered.

"Yeah sure a mistake, that's all, it didnt mean anything, I understand."

He stepped away and tried not to cry, his mate didnt want him, he thought the kiss, the best thing that ever happened to Derek, was a mistake.

"No Derek I didnt mean- I shouldnt have run, I should have-"

Derek kissed him. Stiles kissed back.

"I love you, are you going to run away"  
"I love you too, if I run away will you chase me or listen to county rock and brood?"  
"Shut up"

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumbl with me .  
> scatteredblackroses


End file.
